Totalmente Ilógico
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: -OneShot- Mi segundo fic de KxL dedicado a la Kita. Un sueño erótico puede traer muchas complicaciones, más cuando en este hace parte tu amiguito rubio S ¿Reviews?


**_�¡Hola!_**_ Ehm… este fic se lo debía a cierta personita que se lo prometí hace muuuuchoooooo tiempo¿No es así Kita? n.n No me digan mucho, lo escribí hace tiempo, cuando no tenía internet y me había bajado la idea de escribir los fics a mano para volver un poco en el tiempo XDD jajajaja Sep, es mi segundo fic **Kurapica**** x Leorio y un cacho (again xD) de Gon x Killua n.n**_

_Por lo tanto… **FIC DEDICADO COMPLETAMENTE A LA KITA :D ¡PA' TI LOCA!**_

****

**_Disclaimer_******_ Nada es mío… u.u… y… y… �¡NOOOO! Snif, me deprimí con esa fuerte declaración snif… _

_Espero que a todos lo que lo lean les guste (lo cual es imposible xD) pero en especial a la Kita, ya que más que nada este fic lo hice para ella n.n _

_Con cariño…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

****

**_Totalmente Ilógico_**

****

_Chibi__-poio_

Degustó, no, más bien saboreó los labios tersos, sublimes, y anteriormente inalcanzables para él. Un mero sueño incumplido y la frustración de no haberlo hecho suyo antes se iban rápido en esas caricias desinhibidas y hasta frenéticas… ¡Fantástico! Lo tenía solo para él, parcialmente desnudo por el desenfreno de ambos, sonrojado, como la cositas más tierna existente.

Y no era que no lo fuera, pero el muchacho rubio ante él se había encargado maravillosamente de reprimir completamente esa faceta desconocida ¡Una máscara! Bien hizo falta de esto para que diera cuenta de ello… de que Kurapica no era tan frío como aparentaba y de que a fin de cuentas, el Kuruta tenía su corazoncito y no era solo una masa llena de ideas deslumbrantes y deducciones llenas de lógica.

"Aaah… Leorio".- Soltó Kurapica en un débil gemido, aferrándose a las sabanas.

Fue feliz con eso… ¡Oooh sí! Lo fue mucho. Tanto que despertó sobresaltado, en su propia cama solitaria, sin acción, sin gemidos, y lo más importante… sin Kurapica. Palpó la almohada llana a su lado, se sentía olvidada.

Leorio desplegó sus piernas en toda la cama, se estiró y revisó su reloj de pulsera: Eran solo las 4 A.M. Lo suficiente para dormir a lo menos, cinco horas más…

¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño? Uno muy excitante por cierto.

Desde ese instante, supo que no dormiría, cuando una inmensa ola de preguntas le removieron el cerebro…

_�¡Que diablos le estaba pasando?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Nani? Leorio-san… tu rostro esta pálido y tienes una ojeras del tamaño de un buque (Gon n.nUUU) ¿No dormiste bien anoche?" La pregunta inocente de Gon procuró que el mayor se atragantará con la tostada a medio camino.

_Cof cof _ Este niño y sus preguntas.

"Quizás el viejo se quedó hasta altas horas de la noche viendo películas eróticas" Ahora era Killua él que se reía por lo bajo con su carita de neko. Molestar a Leorio era simplemente… uno de los placeres de la vida.

_Cof cof _Killua y sus perversiones.

"¿Erótico¿Qué es eso¿Alguna comida especial?... ¡Ñami! Si es así, quisiera probarla" Se relamió Gon. Ni idea de lo que era, pero mientras fuera comestible estaba bien nOn.

El tenedor con el que Killua comía su postrecito de choco fue a dar de lleno al suelo. ¿Qué cosas estaba diciendo este chiquillo ingenuo? Mientras Leorio, se debatía entre mirar a Gon y Killua, uno sonriendo y el otro semi sonrojado-enojado y la puerta de la cafetería… ¡Bah¿A quien le importaba su Kurapica se aparecía por ahí o no?

Bueno… �¡A él por supuesto!

"¡Tonto Gon… ¿De verdad sabes de lo que estás hablando!" Killua gritaba, sin importarle que todos los comensales les miraran pasmados.

"�¿Pero por qué te enojas! Es obvio que si no se sabe acerca de algo, lo más natural es preguntar" Parpadeaba con sus ojitos molestos puestos fijamente en los de Killua. "¡Así que es Tu deber explicarme!" Y esa era su última palabra.

Killua, desesperado, pegó molesto su frente con la de Gon.

¿Qué acaso quería que ÉL le explicara¿Su obligación? Todo eso le sonaba muy ajeno… ¡A él nadie le daba ordenes!

"Grr… ¡Dime Killua!"

Ups… nadie excepto Gon.

El pelinegro empujó con testarudez la frente de Killua, mientras el otro hacía lo mismo. ¿Cuál de los dos más enojado? Pero solo el silencio los acompañó.

"Bien… si no quieres, tendré que tomar otros métodos para que me lo digas" Gon hizo una mueca demasiado conocida para Killua, una de determinación que solo indicaba _"Dime o mueres" _¡Como odiaba.- amaba, aún no lo sabía.- esa carita!

Pausa.

"¡Pruébame!"

"Eso haré" Literalmente, Gon "probó" a Killua; hizo suya la corta distancia que los separaba y lo besó en los labios, apacible y tranquilo, domando al gatito Killua 3 Luego se separó, dejando en claro que él había sido el ganador de toda la discusión. Le vio con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos.

Gesto victorioso.

"¡Yeah¡Lo logré¿Y ahora¿Me dirás?" Se relamió la boquita pequeña. "¿O necesitas otro más?"

Awww… ¡So cute¡UN MOMENTO! Ya había caído en ese jueguito antes, cuando Gon quería que le diera un poquito de su choco.

"Esta bien" Dijo Killua en un tono de resignación y cerrando finalmente la boca. Tomó a Gon por el mentón. "Pero esto te costará… mmmm…" Contó su mano libre. "Diez más de "estos" Miró pervertidamente a un Gon sonrojado, dándole a entender la indirecta. ¿El pelinegro había querido guerra¡Guerra tendría! "Hoy no tendrás la boca libre en un buen rato" Neko face.

A él también le gustaba hacer travesuras 3

"Yup… ok" Sintió como el aliento de Killua le golpeaba agradablemente el rostro, mientras decía la razón de la controversia por la palabra "erótico"

Gon se sonrojó repentinamente y miró a Leorio, que hasta ahora solo había observado silencioso a su par de amigos, que desde hace un mes ya eran novios. ¿Quién lo diría?

"¿Lo entiendes? Eso es erótico…" ¿Y quién mejor que Killua para saberlo?

Gon asintió tímidamente a su novio, sin perder de vista a Leorio.

"Eto… ¿Entonces tú Leorio-san…?

"¡Noo Gon!" Farfulló el mayor. Mentía, si, pero no quería mal influenciar al inocente de Gon, ya bastante era con que Killua fuese su novio, como para seguir atrofiándole la mente con ideas sucias de su parte. "Me iré a dar un paseo" Dicho y hecho, se despidió ligeramente de los dos hunters ensimismados en palabras y susurritos, lo más probable empalagosos, al oído.

_¡Kami¡Como odiaba "tocar el violín" con esos dos! _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No fue el mejor despertar para él, es decir, encontrase tirado en el piso, con el cobertor enrollado casi de modo asfixiante, el cuerpo transpirado, quien sabe por que, y lo peor de todo… �¡Los recuerdos de ese estúpido sueño, ese imbécil de Leorio y el idiota de él mismo que lo había soñado!

¿Y se suponía que estaba de vacaciones?

Pero esto era más estresante que perseguir al Genei Ryodan.

Kurapica batalló con la tela que lo mantenía amordazado, soltó un brazo, luego las piernas y finalmente la cabeza seguida del cuerpo entero.

Removió un par de cabellos destartalados por todo su rostro, mientras sus pasos lo dirigían al espejo ubicado en una especie de cómoda contigua a su cama. Se miró en él con un dejo enfadado vislumbrado en el medio de las cejas ceñudas, la rapidez del tiempo le hizo pensar en cuando entre más necesitaba de pensar, este último se le hacía más escaso.

Aunque, últimamente todo le parecía insuficiente y sin sentido, dificultosamente respirable e inteligible para su lógica, gran arma que en varias ocasiones le había servido con más de un uso práctico.

Pero…

Esta vez no le estaba salvando de mucho, es decir de que lo había intentado, lo había hecho; el problema radicó cuando su _"As bajo la manga" _no le estaba dando los resultados deseados, ante este caso… la dichosa lógica comenzaba a perder su encanto y sofisticación ante la resolución de problemas.

Kuraíca ahí se detuvo reflexivo, mirando aún con el ceño arrugado a su yo del espejo.

_¿Era esto un problema?_

Quisiera o no, la preocupación le invadió como agua dentro de un barco agujereado, la inminente posibilidad de que esa opción dejase de ser un tanto improbable para él le hizo suplicar a cielo, tierra y mar que para que todas esas malditas confusiones volaran literalmente de su mente enturbiada.

"�¡Esto no esta bien!".- Se gritó en un modo de reproche, a la par, su mano se apoyaba dificultosa en la cómoda del espejo.- "Sal de ahí… de mi mente, no quiero seguir escuchándote ni viéndote en mis sueños…".- Respiró pesadamente.- "No quiero seguir con esto… Leorio" Sus ojos se ablandaron casi mecánicamente ante la sola idea del aprendiz de médico. ¡Un momento¡Estaba aceptando a Leorio como el causante de esa confusión!

¿Cuándo había permitido que el medicucho tomará de curso de SU vida? Y lo peor, de su mente, el lugar que se mantenía intacto, su único refugió personal. Ahora invadido y casi ultrajado, sin intención obviamente. Leorio no sabía las cosas que causaban sus sonrisas, sus movimientos, su habla…

Fue en ese punto en el que todo se detuvo; el clímax del problema, similar a las novelas que sus ojos tendían a leer casi de forma devoradora. Pronto, la llaguita tuvo hasta palabras para ser manifestadas.

_¿Amas a Leorio? _Tan simple como una pregunta.

"¡No¡No¡No!" Negó con frenesí sicótico.- "Estoy paranoico, si, eso debe ser… solo es paranoia".- En un movimiento brusco inusual de su parte, lanzó un puñetazo a la pared con ira desatada, que de inmediato se tiñó del líquido escurridizo color carmín que aprovechaba de calarse por entre sus propias palmas.- "No, esto no puede estar pasándome a mi… y mucho menos con Leorio"

Si, el doctorcito era como la piedrecilla en el zapato, que de a poco comenzaba a causar más allá de un simple sentimiento de molestia, confusión, en remembranzas de ese sentimiento abrumador al que negaba tan fervientemente a aceptar.

Desde el momento en que había recibido el llamado de Gon para una invitación a unas vacaciones de lujo, esa chispa apagada por los años y la distancia se había prendido nuevamente… con ironía quizás con eso de que _no hay plazo que no se cumpla. _Frase tomada con un dejé sarcástico en los labios finos de Kurapica.

Entre todo el barullo mental del rubio, repleto de intentos de negación y unas cuantas convicciones derivadas de la tentativa de volver a aplicar la lógica a una situación que ameritaba justamente prescindir de ella; se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, hipotéticamente con un alguien esperando para que esta se abriera.

Suspiró frustrado.

"�¡Ya voy!" ¿Quién sería a estás horas?... ¿Dos de la tarde¡DE LA TARDE, Ok, no tenía mucho por que reclamar.

_"¡Abre¡Abre Kurapica¡Vamos! No puede ser que aún duermas…" _

¿Leorio¿Ehm¿Lo que sintió era felicidad?

A un ritmo parsimonioso movió sus pies intentando afrontar su mayor deseo, o su mayor miedo… ¿Cómo podría elegir entre ambas? Una mezcla perfecta entre amor y dolor con nombre y cuerpo que escarbaba en lo más profundo, dejándolo sin aliento, sin palabra que pensar.

En igualdad de condiciones, piernas y manos temblaban incansables; una de las extremidades del Kuruta rodeó con suavidad inestable el pomo de la puerta.

Todo el preámbulo mental terminó en una cosa, o quizás dos… un Leorio enojado y un Kurapica, literalmente atropellado. De inmediato este se puso en pie de guerra.

"�¡ESTÚPIDO¡DEBERÍAS APRENDER A VER POR DONDE MIRAS!".- El rubio tenía un rasguño superficial en una de sus aterciopeladas mejillas.

"¡Si¡si¡si! Lo sé… pero si hay algo que me cabrea es que Gon y Killua comiencen con sus cositas de novio y tú sabes como se ponen en esos casos… ¡uy! Si hasta se les olvida con quien…" Leorio hablaba tan rápido que ningún ser humano con todos sus sentidos en óptimo estado hubiese sido capaz de comprender lo que decía. Un calor sofocante le obligaba a soltar el cuello de la camisa.

El soliloquio del mayor era olímpicamente inadvertido para el Kuruta, sus manos estaban más pendientes de tocar la mejilla levemente herida… eso solo ayudó a culpar más a Leorio de todos sus males.

"¿Eh¿Kurapica?".- Sin embargo el aludido solo le respondió con un medio gruñido hastiado, más parecido al graznar de un ave.

¿Hastiado? Oh no…�¡Kurapica estaba furioso!

"�¿Qué te crees monstruo pecaminoso¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA ENTRAR ASÍ A _MI_ PIEZA!".- Las represalias llegaron con creces.

El extraño cambio de actitud de Kurapica no hicieron más que avivar los instintos animales de Leorio (xDD), embestido … herido, solo se dispuso hacer lo mismo que su agresor. ¡Atacar claro!

"Oooh… lo lamento _Sr. No-me-toquen-por-que-soy-muy-delicado. _¡Supongo que no tienes tiempo de escucharme un segundo! Todos deben bailar a tu ritmo… ¡siii! Pero claro, quien no lo hace, simple, lo atacas, te libras de él… no le hablas y… ¡perfecto¡Pensé que éramos amigos!"

"�¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGOS¡Yo jamás haría amistad con un cerdo avaricioso y tan narcisista como tú!"

No hubo nada más que la respiración agitada del Kuruta, frenética y rabiosa, casi incontrolable. Al igual que Leorio consternado.

_¿Qué había hecho mal?_

"¿Qué… Qué has dicho?".- Suprimió muchas de las groserías que podría haberle escupido brutalmente a Kurapica, optando por la débil y casi inaudible pregunta… se negó interiormente a creer lo que el rubio decía, a creer que no le era importante… a saber-resignarse a que lo estaba perdiendo.

_¿Perderlo por qué?_

Casi como si supiera el error que hubiera cometido, Kurapica restregó un poco su mejilla con la palma de su mano y atisbó por sobre su hombro, entreteniendo, o al menos tratando de…, con el haz de luz que entraba por uno de los hoyuelos de la madera, pero en ninguno de los casos miraría a Leorio a la cara, simplemente no podía después de haberle dicho esas palabras llenas de su frustración contenida ante la aversión con respecto a sus pensamientos confusos.

Sin embargo, la déspota circunstancia no dio para sino para que Leorio, exigiendo una explicación, tomará cruelmente el brazo del Kuruta, acercándolo de forma lasciva a una de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿Me estás diciendo que te arrepientes de haberme conocido¿Es eso Kurapica?".- Reafirmó aquello con su mirada escondida tras algunos cabellos rubios; su corazón puesto en esas palabras soltadas al oído de quien esperaba una posible negativa. Este ya no era el momento de escapar.

La mente lógica del Kuruta maquinalmente ideaba algún método o respuesta correcta con lo cual dar por finalizada esa conversación.

Después solo le restaba escapar como pudiera de la habitación, evitar a Leorio durante toda la semana restante de vacaciones, viajar en horarios distintos y volver al curso normal.- y recalcar SIN LEORIO.- de su vida. No era el momento ni el lugar para darle paso a un desliz entre amigos… �¡hombres además! Ilógico… Totalmente ilógico.

"Estas poniendo palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho".- Dijo, mientras muy al contrario de sus pensamientos, había trazado con sus brazos la fina cintura del médico. Lo cual, aún así, le seguía resultando aún con menos lógica que antes… ¡Vaya él y sus contrariedades!

Esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora para sus adentros estaba listo para ser un "pecador". Y ahora, Leorio, escondió su mirada llena de intenciones no muy puras que digamos… Ya era suficiente de tantas frivolidades.

"Lo único que pondré en tu boca".- Sonrió confiado el mayor.- "Será esto…" (WUUAA… �¡No piensen mal!)

Deslizó con sutilidad su mano, por medio de las yemas de sus dedos escurridas ahora por entre los brazos blancos del Kuruta e hizo suya la boca ajena y recelosa, con un sabor amargo y delicioso, parecido a su dueño; quien intentó en vano apartarlo ante la sorpresa de haber sido besado por Leorio en condiciones tan inesperadas, pero que finalmente terminó cediendo ante la fuerza y determinación del otro e insospechadamente.- al igual que todos los sucesos acontecidos en solo esos pocos minutos.- abrió la boca para que de inmediato fuera recibida por la lengua del mayor, minuciosa e insaciable en comparación con la suya.

Eso corroboraba que las apariencias engañaban, que la lógica no era tan exacta y que hacía demasiado calor en esa pieza… entre muchas otras cosas n.nU

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Degustó, no, más bien saboreó los labios tersos y…" _El sueño se estaba volviendo realidad.

_La parte pervertida se las dejo a ustedes n.nUU _

_¡Fin!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Jajaja__, aj�! Pensaban que iba a poner "esa" partecita xD Jajajaja… pues… �¡se equivocaron! xD Aunque no les niego que quizás haga un lemon por uno de estos días (la Kita y la Nuri ya me han dado su apoyo Jajajaj)_

_No tengo nada más que agregar, fuera de que espero que si, es raro en mi que escriba de esta pareja, que aunque no tienda a hacerlo o demostrarlo n.n me gusta mucho, pero como todos saben… soy una GonxKillua de corazón n.n _

_Ok__, eso es todo… �¡Ojala que te haya gustado Kitita! Sin embargo, te digo que creo que no me quedo como esperaba, aún me cuesta expresar los sentimientos de esta pareja xDD jajajajaja_

_Entonces, sin nada más que agregar… me voy… �¡Reviews:P_

**_Con Cariño…_**

****

**_Chibi_****_-Poio .-Obsesionada con Killua.-_**


End file.
